


Privacy Is a Luxury

by Shadoow (Chikita)



Series: Haikyuu Omo Stuff (English) [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack-ish, Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember 2020, Osamu suffers, Pee, shy bladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Shadoow
Summary: Kita doesn’t get the concept of stage fright or personal space. Osamu has to learn that the hard way.
Series: Haikyuu Omo Stuff (English) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504397
Kudos: 26





	Privacy Is a Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://omowritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/634966895884468224/prompt-kita-cleaning-the-bathroom-right-when-suna) post. Backdated to make it look like I finished it on time which I didn’t 😅 I still can’t believe Kita cleaning public bathrooms in his free time is canon in this show.
> 
> Omovember Day 16: Shy Bladder/Paruresis

Osamu had never been shy about peeing in front of other people.

Why should he? It was a normal bodily function. Something every healthy, well-hydrated human being did a few times a day. Aside from _that_ fact, growing up with a nosy twin brother had greatly diminished his standards for privacy. Atsumu’s habit of yanking the bathroom door open to yell at him for something stupid when he was in the middle of relieving himself didn’t help. Neither did him taking outrageously long showers in the morning and forcing a furious Osamu to barge in to save the rug on the floor from another trip to the washing machine.

Privacy was a luxury and nothing he actually _needed._ He could pee just fine if he had to. He could-

“Would it help if I turn on the water? My grandma did that to potty-train me.” Osamu bit back a groan as he bounced on his feet, fly unzipped as he tried his hardest to make use of the urinal in front of him. It should’ve been easy, given that his bladder was near the brink of explosion, but something, _someone_ was keeping him from getting the relief he needed so badly. Sighing, he glanced over at Kita standing on his left, dressed in a black, overgrown shirt, white sweatpants, and rubber gloves that went up to his elbows. Despite Osamu putting on his pleading puppy look to beg for mercy, Kita’s expression didn’t change in the slightest.

“There’s no reason to feel pressured. I’ll wait as long as you need me to,” he said in a dull voice, not blinking even once as he kept staring at Osamu like a bird of prey waiting to devour him. Sure, Kita wasn’t keen on having his cleaning ritual be disrupted, and Osamu might’ve been the first one to break that unspoken rule today, but did he _have_ to stare at him like he was edible?

“Could you please step outside for a minute?”, he asked, gulping at Kita’s raised eyebrows, “Or turn around at least?” Basically, do anything that isn’t giving me that death glare so I can _go?_

“I don’t see what your problem is. If you can pee normally at home there’s no reason to get nervous anywhere else.” If this had been anyone other than Kita, his captain, and well-respected senpai, Osamu would’ve screamed. Or punched him in the face. Maybe both at the same time.

But this _was_ Kita, and since arguing with his cold logic was a fruitless endeavor, it was better to bite the bullet and...keep trying. With his nerves raw from the pain of holding it for so long, he held his breath and started counting down from ten while imagining waterfalls and crashing rivers. Nothing. It didn’t work. _Of course not._ Sweat broke out on his forehead, his pulse increasing. It was impossible. Not a single drop. It felt as if the more he stressed about not being able to pee, the more his insides clenched up, a terrifying, vicious cycle he had no idea how to break.

“You’re all tense, no wonder you can’t relax,” Kita informed him after a few more minutes of silence and suffering on Osamu’s part, setting down the toilet brush he’d been holding, “Want me to rub your back?”

“I don’t think _rubbing_ anything would help me pee, thanks.” Osamu was at the end of his patience, unable to hide the sarcasm shining through his usually calm demeanor. Who could blame him? He was _desperate._ The urge was strong enough to screw with a few synapses in his brain.

“This could be a medical issue. I would get that checked out if I were you. Just to be safe.”

“It’s not a-” Osamu hissed through his teeth and squirmed on the spot as the need flared up again, his body aching, _still_ unable to let go despite it all. With a huff, he fixated the tile wall above the urinal as if said tile wall was a deity to pray to. It hurt. He was too full. He couldn’t- He was about to have an _actual_ medical issue right here if he didn’t get to pee the next three seconds.

“Sorry, I-I can’t do that,” he pressed out as he stepped away from the urinal, only bothering to tuck himself back into his boxers for a minimum of decency as he turned on his heel to head for one of the stalls. He ended up regretting even that when the mere sight of the door signaled his overworked bladder to open the floodgates. His hand flew to the front of his still unzipped pants, clutching himself through the dampening fabric as his other hand scrambled for the door handle.

He barrelled inside, shut the door with his foot despite it making no difference, and yanked down his underwear again to save it from the incoming leaks. He was peeing before he had a chance to think about lifting the toilet seat, almost missing his target with how little time he had to spare. A whine tore out of his throat, morphing into a groan, then a sigh as his bladder forced out everything he’d been holding back, relief taking over and replacing the torturous pressure.

Finally. _Freedom._ When was the last time he’d been so overjoyed about using a public bathroom?

After what felt like an eternity, he finished, cringing at the feeling of soggy cotton on his skin as he took his time to adjust his clothes. As gross as it was, at least the wet spot wouldn’t show anywhere on his uniform. Still dazed and wobbly on his feet from how done he was with everything, he exited the stall. Needless to say, Kita was still out there busy with his self-proclaimed ritual.

“I already cleaned those.” He shot him a disapproving, almost icy look as he nodded towards the row of stalls. Osamu raised his hand, muttering another “sorry” under his breath before walking over to the sinks to wash his hands in record time, too worn out to explain himself. Never in life had he imagined himself to get pee shy in front of anyone, let alone one of his teammates from volleyball. Atsumu would have a field day with this story if he ever found out.

“I’m glad you’re better now,” Kita said before Osamu could flee the room to forget all of this and hope the topic would never be brought up at practice or anywhere else. “But I still think you should do something about that stage fright of yours. I’ve heard meditation helps. Or yoga.”

“Thanks,” Osamu forced himself to say, grinding his teeth and averting his eyes, “I’ll keep that in mind for later.”

_Mental note taken: Never bother the captain during his cleaning rituals ever again._


End file.
